


《困兽》chapter-6

by 2483980249



Category: Iron Man (Movies) 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球AU ABO设定 铁A虫O伪父子 年上本章为PWP章节 涉及：插入，手淫，接吻，父子





	《困兽》chapter-6

Peter回到家的时候还在昏睡，青涩的少年被男人的衣服紧紧包裹着。男孩儿不知道在回家路上，地下城的居民无不带着奇怪的目光看着这对名声远扬的父子。

能闻到信息素味道的Alpha和Omega早就在Tony抱着小孩儿踏进地下城的时候跑到了九里之外，Tony的信息素此时过于具有攻击性，没人想要招惹这个炸弹一样的Alpha。大家都跑的远远的，生怕自己一个不小心就招惹上不该招惹的是非，比如Tony·Stark什么的。

余下的Beta顶着八卦的精神站在原地，哪怕是双腿微微颤抖也不愿意离开。偶尔有些眼尖的人从男孩儿未被包裹紧的衣服底下，看见Peter皮肤上被玩弄得发青发红的皮肤，他们倒吸着一口气，心里无不在猜测这个年轻的Alpha是被谁弄成了这幅模样。

Tony轻手轻脚地把Peter放在自己床上，他有些小私心，不愿意把这个被自己临时标记的Omega放回他自己的房间里。男人坐在床边，就坐在Peter的身侧，他能够清晰地看清楚自己在Peter脖颈处留下的痕迹，它们有的甚至还带着点点血迹。

Tony低下头，把头颅埋进男孩儿的肩窝里轻轻蹭动，他嗅见Peter香甜的薄荷牛奶味被自己的信息素味道指染，Tony想这种背弃道德的行为理应被他，被Peter，被他心爱的、唯一的儿子所唾弃。

可他还是忍不住，在车里的第一轮情事结束后，Peter已经安分了不少，那双含水的眼睛也慢慢闭上，Peter也许正在跟随着哪只带着怀表，穿着小西装的兔子跳进一个地洞里边，只是小手仍然扣紧他父亲的手不愿意放开。

那时候男人应该像平时一样亲一亲他的儿子，然后给他套好衣服，让他好好睡上一觉。可Tony没有，Alpha亲吻着他的小孩儿，再次把Peter的腿掰开把自己硬挺的阴茎送了进去。强烈的快感把Peter从睡梦里扯出来，他松开了想要抓住兔子的手，男孩儿的手又攀上了父亲的肩膀，嘴里断断续续地叫着Daddy。

男人又抱着Peter做了两次，每每当男人要射精的时候，Tony总是硬着头皮，压抑着自己想要射进男孩儿生殖腔里的冲动，将阴茎拔出来射到Peter挺翘的屁股上。

结束的时候Peter浑身沾满精液，就连头发末梢也被精液沾得黏糊糊的。Tony泄愤般在Peter圆润的肩头咬了一口，醇酒的香味顺着伤口渗进男孩儿的血液里，Peter小小声地咽呜着，似乎在控诉男人的恶行，却因为疲惫而无法抬起自己承重的眼皮子。

直到被带回家里Peter也还是一副不省人事的模样，他带着一身的痕迹躺在梦里遐想的爱人床上，爱人就坐在床边，他正在用那双焦糖色的迷人大眼睛盯着自己睡熟的脸庞。

不知道过了多久，桌上的电子表定格在黄昏后五点多时，Tony终于是动了动身子，他从床边站起身来，手掌抚上自己的额头用力揉了两下，然后转身钻进洗浴间去。

出来的时候Tony手上拿着个小小的脸盆，男人又回到床边，他把毛巾从脸盆里拿出来拧干，轻柔地擦拭着Peter身上的痕迹。

男人把被子掀开，冰冷的空气让Peter抖了抖身体，“唔……”Peter小小声叫着，然后翻了下身子，却被Tony抓住脚踝把那双修长的腿朝两边掰开。

男孩儿毫无意识地沉睡着，他根本不知道自己私密的地方正在被父亲强迫暴露在空气低下，Omega的私处布满了红痕，那是被Alpha宠爱过留下的痕迹。

Tony的眼睛眯了起来，他想起车上的事情，手上抓住的那双腿当时就是那么热情地缠在自己腰上，男人甚至一度跪在男孩儿面前掰着他的腿亲吻撕咬着他的大腿根部，将那片原本白嫩的地方亲出一个个暧昧的痕迹，惹得他的男孩儿惊叫连连。

身下那个刚被满足过不久的阴茎又慢慢抬起了头，它顶在粗糙的布料上，在Tony的小腹处点起一把火，叫嚣着要主人献上他的儿子来满足它。

“shit！”Tony低声咒道。

他强迫自己闭上眼睛，强迫自己去冷静下来，Peter是他唯一的小儿子，即使他是个Omega，那也应该拥有一个同样年轻有朝气的Alpha，而不是自己这种花花公子。

Tony深呼吸几口气，张开眼时手脚并用地挤进男孩儿腿中间，用温湿的毛巾去擦拭那一块地方。

即使Tony的动作再轻再温柔，粗糙的布料依旧刺激着这个睡梦中的Omega，空气里的薄荷和牛奶的香气变得浓郁起来，男孩儿的阴茎也抬起了头，Peter开始挣扎着想要从梦里醒过来，男人赶忙放下毛巾将男孩儿搂在怀里。

Tony的手轻轻地在Peter的后背上拍着，同时将自己的信息素释放出来。一时间松柏和醇酒的气味又抓住了薄荷和牛奶的衣角，它将后者包裹在怀里，就像此时的Tony和Peter一样。

“没事的，Peter。”Tony说。

男孩儿闭着眼睛，凭着Omega的直觉吸着鼻子寻找Alpha信息素的来源，他将头安放在男人的肩膀处，信息素的味道让Peter安心下来，男孩儿乖巧地躺在Tony的怀里，只是下身仍旧是下意思地往Alpha身上蹭着。

Tony本身自己就弄得一身火气，加上Peter下意识的蹭动，Alpha现在只想把这个点火的Omega狠狠压下然后就地正法。男人深吸一口气意图稳定自己的情绪，然后用双手搂紧他的小孩儿，低下头就在Peter的肩头上又咬了一口。

“啊···“Peter吃痛地叫出声来，只是眼睛还是没有睁开。

血液的味道从伤口处渗开，血腥味夹杂着一点儿Omega的信息素味道，Tony认命地舔舐着那道被自己咬出来的伤口，空出一只手抚摸上Peter勃起的阴茎。

Tony的手上下撸动着男孩儿的阴茎，大拇指时不时恶劣地用力磨过龟头，惹得男孩儿一阵阵叫唤，Tony侧过头亲吻上他的男孩儿，Peter的嘴唇还是像在车上时一样柔软，男人的舌头再次顶开Peter的牙齿，恍惚间他好像看见Peter睁开了眼睛，那双棕色的眼眸依旧含着水，那潭水里是他的倒映。

Peter的舌头很柔软，Tony从来没有亲吻过谁能像Peter一样令他这么着迷，在车上的时候Tony曾有那么一段时间以为自己会死在这个小孩儿身上，直到他带着孩子回到家里，他坐在床边看着Peter时还一度想着不如就错下去好了。

没有哪个Alpha能配上他，Peter是Alpha的时候也没有那个Omega能足够香甜柔软，让Peter为他沉沦。

Peter的声音从两人的唇缝中偷跑出来，散落在房间的每天一个角落里，Peter身下的床单早就被体液打湿，男人的手还覆在Peter的阴茎上有节奏地动作着，熟练的动作让Peter不停地抬动着腰肢迎合。

Peter还是睁开了眼睛，他直勾勾地看着男人，他将脑袋稍稍往后退离开了亲吻他的热源，“Tony···”他喊着，男人追了上去，在他的嘴唇上又亲了一下，手上的动作来时加快，零星的精液洒在床上，车上的激烈活动让Peter无法再释放更多。

Peter的脑袋还是昏沉沉的，他只能凭着那股松柏味辨别眼前这个Alpha，嗅着气味追寻着源头。他和Tony之间就好像有化学反应一样，Peter能感受到沉沦在这场背德的盛宴里的不只是他一个人，当他累得无法抬起腿去勾住Tony的腰时，是这个男人用手把他的腿抬起来，然后用阴茎插进他的身体里。

Peter都没忘，都没有忘记他的父亲是怎么对待他的。

在男人手里释放的时候，Peter浑身发软，他被Tony放回床上并再次替自己的儿子用毛巾擦拭身体，毛巾不再是粗糙的，这次它变得软软的，Peter想起小时候男人替洗完澡的他擦拭身体，那个时候他还没有Tony的腿高，他站在椅子上赤裸着身体，朝Tony张牙舞爪地挥动着双手惊叫着，为此Tony还编造过一个荒唐的谎话，说是洗完澡不乖乖擦干身子的小男孩儿会被丑陋的紫色大番薯抓走。

Peter在睡梦里笑出了声，他感觉到脸颊上有一个温湿的吻在下落。

Peter想被紫色大番薯抓住的不是小男孩，那个可恶的家伙被自己联通抓走了男孩儿的父亲。

 

Tony折腾完一切后，轻轻带上了房门将Peter留在自己的房间里，而他转过身却溜进了Peter的房间。房间里依旧弥漫着稍微恶心人的血腥味，Tony皱起了眉头却没有一丝嫌弃，男人将自己狠狠地摔在儿子的床上，整张脸埋进被铺里，他深吸着被子上的信息素味道。

他还是想不通，Peter好好的怎么会是个Omega？男人的手攥紧了被子，翻身就用被子把自己包裹起来，血腥味迅速袭击了Tony的鼻腔。

要是以前Tony被一个Alpha的味道包围着，他一定会有多远走多远，哪怕是儿子的味道他也会略带嫌弃地提醒对方收敛一点儿。

但现在这股味道却意外地让自己冷静下来。

“如果你想知道点什么， 来找我。”他想起了Harry，那个被自己打了一拳的Alpha。

他又想起Peter的项链在他找到Peter的时候已经被人摘下，那个时候Omega的香气也在疯狂蔓延。

Tony又吸了一口气，他猛地从床上坐起来。

“Jarvis 。”男人喊着他的AI。

“sir.” 

"帮我查查Parker工业。"


End file.
